


Two Times Lucky

by edenbound



Series: Asexual Steve [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds it hard to believe that he could really have two lovers who end up really understanding what it's like for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Times Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty direct sequel to Knowing and Understanding. (Putting them up as a series rather than as chapters of the same story because they're more like ficbits in the same universe, most of the time.)

"Hey," Tony says, from the doorway. Steve stops the swinging of the punching bag before looking up, a little reluctant to meet Tony’s eyes. He _said_ it wasn’t over, but most people alive know Tony Stark’s unequivocally a sexual being, and there’s a nervous clench in Steve’s gut, because — well, can he really be this lucky, twice?

_"It’s okay, Stevie," Bucky said, breathless, kissing it into Steve’s skin. "I know it’s not because you don’t want me. I get it. Hey, look at me."_

_Steve rolled over a little, into the warmth of Bucky’s body, and Bucky’s arms came around him. “I just — “_

_"Hey, just nothin’. I know you want me, that you like this. That’s enough, Stevie."_

_"But I should want you the way you want me! I want to. I really — "_

_Bucky hushed him again, kissing him, big hands sweeping warm over his back. “Buddy, you’re never gonna get rid of me, you know that, right? I’d be happy just with this. I don’t need you to want me like that.” Flash of a grin, mischievous. “There are girls for that.”_

_"Bucky!"_

"Steve?" Tony says, softly. Steve shakes it off and meets Tony’s eyes. "Let’s go to bed. I’m bone tired and it’s five AM. You’re keeping Jarvis awake."

Steve laughs a little, nerves and relief twisting up together, because he knows they should talk more about this, knows that Tony doesn’t want to. “Jarvis doesn’t need sleep.”

"I’ll tell you about that time in Tennessee sometime. Come on, Steve. Come to bed."

Steve doesn’t really relax until they _are_ in bed, though. Tony curls around him, wraps his arms tightly around him, and like that, Steve can believe it again. That Tony wants him, wants this. That maybe Tony’s as scared of messing this up as he is. He holds Tony just as tightly in return.

"I shouldn’t have walked off like that," Tony says, just when Steve thinks he’s probably fallen asleep. "I won’t do that again."

"I did like it, you know," Steve says, a little muffled into Tony’s hair.

"Yeah, I think I get it. We’ll work on it." Tony ruffles Steve’s hair a little. "Go to sleep, Stevie-Steve. We can talk more in the morning. Or maybe we can just pick up where we left off."

Steve closes his eyes, dizzy with gladness. “Yeah, okay. Okay.”


End file.
